The prophecy
by itachi4everfox
Summary: I am a huge ShiIta fan so obviously this is gonna he about them. In this fanfic there is a prophecy which relates to the 2 of them about well saving or failing the world! Can they do it and become lovers at the same time. I don't know let's see follow this story to find out!


The prophecy-1

This isn't gonna follow the plot or story it will in some parts but others not. This isn't going to be in anyone's point of view a lot more like the third person.

2 lovers raised in a world of War and Violence

One of them raised as a weapon of hate and destruction

The other a half-blood who has to much love and to much to learn

These 2 shall become lovers against everyone's will

These warriors will be our saviors or our fallen

With wings unlike any others

We wait for our 2 demonic heroes

—-Decades earlier—

"I shall pass on my doujutsu traits to my eldest son Indra. Brother I wish for you to have descendents of your own such as my son will have." A man with one of the strongest doujutsu spoke to his brother Hamura Otsutsuki the man speaking was Hagoromo Otsutsuki. "Brother I will and your fear has become a reality. Mother is coming sooner not later we must prepare the future for the oncoming wars." Indra spoke confirmin his brothers worries. "The elders have finished the prophecy 2 of Indras descendants will save our world. They have formed the long spoken of prophecy the world will be saved with these 2. " Hagoromo said as he opened his wings with beautiful glow coming off them glittering in the morning sun. "I believe you are off brother in which so am I." Hamura spoke and as well opened his wings which were a lighter tan then his brothers but just as wonderful and flew off to We're he needed to go. And Hagoromo did the same.

—-Current time—

Mikoto Uchia and Fugaku Uchia were shocked to see the wings on there firstborn child. They were both pure blood Uchias with grey angelic wings. But there sons wings were cursed. He had the demonic wings.

His wings were pitch black colder then the darkest night itself. They resembled ravens wings soft and cold. The issue with these wings was the fact that when the owners wished to the wings would change from there beautiful appearance to resemble charred and gnarled dragon wings also black or whichever color the raven wings were.

Every other human on the planet had angel wings they resembled butterflies and were sparkly and flowed. Only one other person had been born with these wings 2 years older then the newborn Shisui Uchia. His wings were raven wings a dreadful grey and were envied by every other sole out there.

The other thing that scared them was the prophecy which the world knew was meant for the Uchia clan and only 2 in the world would have these demonic wings. The final of the 2 had just been found.

The saviors were here.

"Fu-Fugaku! The wings the wings!" Mikoto cried as she pinched the babies cheek. "Mikoto it's alright but we know who our son will fall in love with but we'll treat him normally his life will be different harder but we'll love him the same. What shall we name him?" Fugaku asked his voice in a caring tone. "...Itachi...Itachi Uchia."

— Itachi is 4—

Itachi quickly killed the man with his kunai as it cut right through him. "Father why was this man trying to hurt me?" Itachi asked innocently. "Because son I cannot tell you for you will be scared but you will understand your power and responsibilities in time." Fugaku sighed as he thought of a answer. Itachi was smart incredibly smart he had been named the prodigy of the Uchia clan. "When will the war be over?" Itachi asked yet again question. "Itachi I do not know the answer to everything but we will see once the war is over. Now let's go home." Fugaku answered and took Itachis hand in his own as they headed back to the Uchia district.

The 2 reached home to be bombarded by hugs and kisses from the mother Mikoto. "Everyone I have a surprise!" She squealed Fugaku tried to say what but was silenced as Mikoto covered his mouth with a spatula. Itachi stayed silent and looked up at his mother his wings folded behind his back. "Itachi your going to be a big brother!" Mikoto squealed and Fugaku passed out.

Itachi moved over to his father and poked him on his arm. Once then twice and got no response. "Mother is he alright?" Itachi finally spoke worried about Fugaku. "Don't fret dear your fathers fine he was just surprised I probably shouldn't have sprung that on you 2 so suddenly but I just couldn't wait. I'll try and get him up." Mikoto sighed as she calmed down and explained to her son. Itachi nodded and ran up to his room.

Itachi sat down on his bed and let out a sad sigh. He never knew why people always gave him disapproving looks and cold shoulders. His father hadn't answered him and that confused Itachi. What was different about him but not everyone else.

He stood up from the bed and walked over to one part of his room were a mirror was. He looked himself over in the mirror and couldn't find anything differently about him but one thing. Why were his wings that of a ravens? He shook his head confused and blinked well looking in the mirror. How come everyone else had the same wings other then him? He decided on asking the academy teacher when he started the academy tomorrow.

"Itachi it's dinner come on down!" His mother yell startled Itachi out of his thoughts as he made his way down to dinner. "Thank you okaa-San." Itachi murmured as he sat at the table and began to eat his food.

"Itachi you begin the academy tomorrow. The academy wishes for parents to come on the first day to greet the teachers for a hour and then we leave so you can start. Does that sound ok if me and Okaa-San came?" Fugaku asked Itachi as he loved looked at his son. "Certainly otou-San." Itachi replied.

Dinner was as quickly over and yet again Itachi made his way back to his bedroom. He quickly pulled himself under the covers and drifted into sleep.

—With Mikoto and Fugaku—

"Fugaku are you sure he's ready?What if they don't accept him? What if they bully him? He's the youngest in the class!" Mikoto rambled on at her husband after Itachi had gone to sleep. "He will be fine dear he's our child after all. He's strong and smart." Fugaku replied trying to soothe Mikoto. Mikoto sighed and rubbed her temples. "Let's go to bed." Fugaku offered as he led Mikoto to there room to sleep.

The next morning

Itachi woke bright and early to remember it was his first day at the academy. He quickly got ready. Itachi dressed himself then brushed his hair it was already quite long. (Age 8 hair but he's 4 here)

Itachi ran downstairs and waved a quick hello to his father who was getting ready. "Good morning sweet." Mikoto commented. "You look handsome." Mikoto said with a signature smile. Itachi smiled back barely noticeable only mother's could spot it. Mikoto was wearing normal daily attire same as Fugaku. (Itachi was wearing what he wore when he was in a Genin team. His hair is longer in this story.)

The family of 3 soon to be 4 ate breakfast in peaceful silence.

The 2 makes gratefully thanked Mikoto for the delicious meal as the family headed to the academy.

—Itachis P.O.V—-

I was scared.

Mother and father usually kept me inside except for all the private land they owned for being the head of the Uchia. I spread my wings in the sunlight outside the Uchia grounds. I had never been aloud outside of there.

My mother held my hand as I walked on the Konoha roads for the first time. They were smooth and warm. Konoha was bustling with people with there wigs folded or open.

I quickly folded my wings they were easy to control. Father had already taught me to fly which you only started to learn at Genin level.

I saw a group of girls with there parents from the Uchia clan second branch walking across the street. One of the parents saw me and moved themselves farther away. I frowned at the cruel ness I still didn't get what was wrong with me.

I looked down at the street as we continued to walk it was spring and the air was warm. When my mother said we were there I didn't understand I couldn't see he academy. "Where?" I asked in barely a whisper. "Well it's up in the sky so parents can fly there kids there every day." Mikoto replied and Fugaku nodded.

"But I know how to fly?" I questioned. "I know so why don't we all fly up there." Fugaku said as he let go of my hand. I nodded and opened my wings. Mother and father did but I noticed they winced when they saw them no one else was around.

I gently flapped my wings and was soon flying towards the academy up in the sky. The air got colder and crisper as we got closer and higher.

I landed on the ground and quickly closed my wings so they looked the same as everyone else's.

The teacher stood there to greet us. "My name is Iruka Umino." Said the man he had brown hair a scar across his upper nose. He held his hand out to my parents then to me but i looked away. He laughed then sent us on our way.

"See over there Itachi you need to go we're those kids are in line and get in like with them. There going to call you onstage one at a time. There going to ask you to say your name and spread your wings. No matter what we love you ok?" Fugaku said calmly as he looked into my jet black eyes. I nodded and walked off I could sense Mikoto waving behind me as they went to join the other parents.

—-3rd person view—-

Itachi walked to stand next to all the kids who were joining this year. There were other kids who were sitting on the far side of the yard who didn't join this year and seemed to be already part of the academy but we would all be in the same class. There are a few classrooms each mixed with older kids and younger.

A few people moved into line behind Itachi and started talking and blabbering about if they would learn the prophecy. (Kids don't learn the prophecy until they enter the academy but most already know of it because of there parents.)

"We are going to be starting would everyone please quite down well we start...Thank you, Thank you. Your child will graduate based on skills smarts talents and strength and everything else to become a ninja."

Iruka stood at the academy doors and called everyone up one by one. Itachi didn't pay attention to anything except for the other kids wings.

They were all sorts of colors blue, purple, red and so many more. "Uchia Itachi come up." Iruka called Itachis name. Itachi stood up he knew people would react to his wings he didn't know why.

Itachi walked over to We're he was supposed to stand and waited his eyes almost lifeless. In the background you could here girls fussing over him and some gay guys. "Show your wings." Iruka commanded so Itachi did.

He opened his dark wings as they spread a few feet out glimmering and shining in the light. He stood there for a moment until Iruka said that is all and walked off to his parents.

Eyes followed him as he walked to his parents. "That is all the new students this year. Parents you can now take your leave students you have a little while to get to know each other. You can meet other new students and students who have been here longer."

"Itachi we're going. I'll pick you up later." Fugaku said he as led Mikoto off camp grounds to fly back. Itachi nodded and waved as they left.

—-Itachis P.O.V—

'I don't know why but people are staring at me?' 'What's wring with me?' I thought my mind racing from one question to another.

I was up on a tree branch leaning back against the middle of the tree. The leaves had not yet grown back from winter. That also meant that I was clearly seen from my little spot.

A girl maybe a little older then me walked up to the tree. She had brown long hair and was wearing a purple outfit.

"H-hi I'm Izumi!" She scrambled for words and I clearly sighed wondering how oblivious other people could be. I looked down at her glumly and spoke. "Hello."

"Nice to meet you Itachi-kun!" She has nice intentions. I suppose I could try to become friends with someone. "Nice to meet you aswell Izumi." I said trying to sound a little more alive.

"How'd you get up there when we were outside?" Me and Izumi had already become close friends in only a few hours time. Right now we were sitting in class she was right next to me and I was at the window answering her every question and asking some of my own.

"Get were?" I was getting bored. "Itachi it's your turn come here." Iruka said I had completely forgotten about him. With that I walked over to him not a clue what we were doing. "I'm going to show you how to do the clone jutsu there is one hand sign so you se-". I cut him off because I already knew the clone jutsu and had done it well he was trying to explain. So now there were 8 exact replicas of me all around the room.

"It seems you already know it good job!" Iruka congratulated me. I heard someone say what a show off in the background and turned my head to look. A boy who was also a Uchia was wearing a blue shirt with the cupped neck like every Uchia and the clan symbol on the back. He had black eyes and brown curly hair.

I had already gone back to my seat when he saw I was looking at him so he glared at me and I glared back.

—  
How was that? Did you like this little snippet of the prophecy. This is going to be a ShiIta fanfic or ItaShi. I hope you like it! Leave a review on how it went! Thank and Bye! :)


End file.
